The Doctor discovers MSN Messenger
by Hubert24601
Summary: What would happen if Jack, Rose, the Doctor, Mickey and Owen all meet on, not chat, but MSN? Chapter 7 LAST CHAPTER! boohoo 10Rose
1. Chapter 1

**_The Doctor's discovery of MSN Messenger._**

Rose yanked the Doctor from the hallway and into the community centre library where dozens of ordinary, unsuspecting, innocent British Columbian citizens (as well as this author – she was taking a vacation) spent their hours replying to e-mails, talking on MSN, cursing the crummy internet access, trying to download Doctor Who Season Two bloopers, writing essays, or even typing up fan fiction stories.

"All right, mister. You dissed it, you're going to learn it!" Rose hissed passionately in the Doctor's ear.

"Fine," he muttered, rolling his eyes. "I really don't see what's so special about MSN, though -" He was suddenly yanked by Rose up the four stairs leading to the computer lab. As she pushed open the heavy glass doors, the Doctor paused to catch his breath and declare a new complaint.

"Rose – " he began to protest, only to be stopped again by the shushing of everyone in the room who were already typing away. Rose stomped over to a computer in between two very good-looking guys, and the Doctor huffed.

"Shut it and come over here," she whispered fiercely, causing both guys to pause in what they were doing to glance up at her.

"Is it really necessary??" the Doctor whined, shuffling forward to her booted computer. Rose glared at him. "Fine," he muttered.

"Kay, so I'm gonna log in…" Instead of moving over to the icon labelled 'Internet' like the Doctor thought she would, Rose dragged her mouse over to the toolbar and clicked on a very small, hardly visible icon. To his complete surprise and astonishment, up popped a long, thin, sky blue window with a heading that read, MSN MESSENGER.

Before he could tell her that she was definitely in the wrong spot, Rose clicked on the space under 'log in' and typed in what the Doctor assumed was her e-mail address. The Doctor then averted his gaze when Rose gave a little cough and quickly typed in her password.

"What is this?" the Doctor breathed, mesmerized by the long list that popped up, along with pictures to accompany the names.

"It's called MSN Messenger," Rose explained, smiling as she looked into his face. "You can talk to people on it."

"So you can talk to me?" the Doctor said, suddenly more than interested.

"Only if you have a hotmail, msn, yahoo…well, only if you have an e-mail address. I have a hotmail one."

"Oh." He frowned. "What do you have to do to get it?" he asked next, automatically practical.

"Go to then sign up. I'm sure you'll be able to handle it from there – you're smart," Rose teased.

"Okay…" the Doctor took off to the first computer he saw free, disappointed that the one next to Rose was not. He was back again in a joff. "What's your e-mail address?" he whispered.

"It's **BlaiddDrwg**, etc." said Rose, dropping her eyes and blushing slightly as the Doctor automatically stiffened in front of her, clearly remembering. "I changed it when we went home for Christmas," she whispered, growing more and more uncomfortable by the minute. She didn't want to remember Christmas.

"Ah," was all he said before he took off again. In a matter of minutes Rose had received a message on her MSN window that automatically popped up.

**FoxyDoctor** **has added you to his/her contact list. What do you wish to do? Accept or Deny**

Rose let out a chuckle under her breath at his e-mail address and clicked 'allow'. has just signed in 

Rose clicked absently on the icon, the realized with horror what her call-sign says: **

* * *

****FoxyDoctor: **Hey, my girl ;).

**Doctor's Girl says: **What's with the 'Foxy says: Well, I AM foxy, right?

**Doctor's Girl says: **RIGHT, I'm changing my name now.

**FoxyDoctor says:** Aww…

**Rose says: **What?

**FoxyDoctor says:** How do you change your – never mind, found it.

**Doctor – Time and Relative Dimensions In Space says: **Better?

**Rose says: **Can't you think of something cooler?

* * *

On Rose's computer screen, someone else signed in as she had a conversation with the Doctor.

**got dumped…let's throw a pity party for Ricky the tin dog has just signed in**

**

* * *

Rose says: **Oh, Mickey just signed on; let's get a connection. 

**Doctor – Time and Relative Dimensions In Space says: **Oh great – Next thing you know we're gonna be talking to Jack!

**Rose says: **Is that a bad thing?!

* * *

Rose minimized the Doctor's conversation before he could respond and clicked on Mickey. The conversation window popped up.

* * *

­**Rose says: **Wotcha. 

**got dumped…let's throw a pity party for Mickey the tin dog says: **Hey, babes.

**Rose says: **Okay, you can stop calling me that now.

**Ricky the Tin Dog says: **So where are you now? You in London?

**Rose says: **Hardly. I'm in B.C..

**Ricky the Tin Dog says: **Wass' at?

**Rose says: **And I wonder why I left London.

**Ricky the Tin Dog says: **Oi!

* * *

The Doctor's conversation window started blinking on the toolbar at the bottom of the screen. With a sigh, Rose clicked on it and suddenly had the desire to burst out laughing; his display picture was a banana.

**

* * *

Doctor – Time And Relative Dimensions In Space says: **Maybe. 

**Rose says: **What do you mean, maybe? It's either yes, you wanna talk to and see Jack, or no, you don't want to talk to and see Jack.

**Doctor – Time And Relative Dimensions In Space says: **Seeing yes, talking not so much.

**Rose says: **ROFL

**Trust me, I'm the Doctor! says: **What does ROFL mean?

**Rose says: **It means "Rolls On Floor Laughing".

**I'm too foxy for my glasses, too foxy for my… says: **But you're not. I'm looking at you right now and you're NOT laughing, let alone rolling on the floor in giggleville.

* * *

Rose stared at his new name in surprise, her mouth open. What the…?

**

* * *

Rose says: **Bloody… 

**I'm too foxy for my glasses, too foxy for my… says: **I'm just enjoying the look on your face.

* * *

Rose could just _hear_ the dripping smugness in his words. Sure enough, when she turned her head slowly to look at him, there was the Doctor, sitting there with a completely wicked grin on his face – a look, which no doubt, made him absolutely _adorable_.

**

* * *

I'm too foxy for my glasses, too foxy for my… says: **You're eyes are quite wide, Rose. –wicked grin- 

**Rose says: **Okay, Mickey's DEFINITELY coming in.

* * *

A few moments later, Mickey the Idiot was added to the conversation of the Doctor and Rose.

**

* * *

Ricky The Tin Dog says: **Rose, do you know an Owen Harper? 

**Rose says: **Don't think so.

* * *

Rose noticed with a smug smile that the Doctor had promptly changed his name upon the addition of Mickey.

**

* * *

Raxacoricofallapatorious says: **Heya, Ricky-boy! 

**Ricky the Tin Dog says: **-groans- not yooou…!

**Rose says: **Anyway, why'd you ask 'bout some guy?

**Ricky the Tin Dog says: **He says he knows your Jumpin' Jack Flash.

**Rose says: **_ARE YOU SERIOUS?!??!?!?! _How…where?

**Ricky the Tin Dog says: **Yep! I was on the Torchwood forum the other day, and this guy named Owen was totally cool… he talked about encounters with aliens and some rift thing, and stuff… and I was curious – it sounded like something you and your Doctor would do. He gave me his e-mail address – he thought I worked for Torchwood, the sucker.

**Rose says: **You _HACKER!!!_

**Raxacoricofallapatorious says: **…which means… give her the e-mail address. _Now_.

**Ricky the Tin Dog says: **I can read between the lines, you know! I'm not entirely oblivious to Rose and her mood swings!

**Rose says: **Shut it, you two –_ AND GIVE ME THE GIVE ME THE FLIPPING E-MAIL ADDRESS!_

**Ricky the Tin Dog says: **Okay, hold it… It's… **TorchwoodPlayer.** **Hotmail **account. 

**Rose says: **_INNUENDO!!!!_

**Raxacoricofallapatorious says: **_INNUENDO!!!_

**Rickey the Tin Dog says: **WHA???

**Raxacoricofallapatorious says: **Told ya he was stupid.

**Rose says: **For once I agree with you.

* * *

_To Be Continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 2

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rose flung back into her chair as she minimized the joint conversation window of the Doctor and Mickey. She opened up her contact list and with nervous fingers typed in Owen's apparent email address. Was Jack really alive? How could he have sustained the Dalek invasion – unless he was about to die when she had destroyed the Daleks – which meant…Rose shuddered with the horrid realization that they had abandoned him. They had abandoned Captain Jack. They had just _left_ him there! Rose hated that.

She jumped as a dry, throaty voice came from behind her. "Moisturize me, moisturize me!" It practically screamed in her ear. She swung around in the swivel chair and felt strong, warm hands on her shoulders. In that moment, Rose almost forgot the rule of no screaming or shouting in the library. If she had, she would have been swamped with overpowering 'shhs'.

"Doctor! I thought you were Cassandra!" she hissed at him, her eyes sparking.

He smiled, his voice belaying the intense, husky emotion he felt at their closeness. "I thought it was only appropriate."

"Why… exactly?" Rose asked hesitantly, not sure if she wanted to know the answer that he would give.

"She's the one who called me foxy… out loud," the Doctor replied, his eyes dancing into hers. Rose closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Did he know how hard it was for her to _not_ jump on him and snog him senseless? If he didn't, he was doing a remarkable job of unconsciously tempting her. What he was inferring already with his words was almost enough to drive her over the edge. _Almost. _She refused to get drawn in to his flirting and implications he was so readily laying before her. Suddenly, to her relief, a message popped up on her screen – she had seen it out of the corner of her eye. Without so much as a word she swung around her chair and gazed at the screen, clicking eagerly on the icon.

**Hooker Boy has just signed in**

**

* * *

Hooker Boy says: **You must b Rose. 

**Rose says: **You're Owen?

**Hooker Boy says: **Yah, you Rick's friend?

**Rose says: **Rick?

**Hooker Boy says: **Ricky Smith?

* * *

Rose smiled when she read this and she heard the Doctor snort as he looked over her shoulder. Looks like he had stuck with the name the Doctor had given him.

**

* * *

Rose says: **Oh yeah, right. Ricky the Tin Dog. 

**Hooker boy says: **Nice nickname.

* * *

The Doctor, seeing that this conversation was getting nowhere anytime soon, decided to jot back to his computer. To the surprise and astonishment of Rose, he kissed her cheek briefly before doing so. Rose stared at the screen blankly in shock. Had he…? She must have been dreaming!! Could it be…? Rose closed her eyes and sighed, deliriously delighted. She opened them up again when she sensed someone staring at her. It was the guy to the left. She offered a weak smile in return, shook her head to clear it of its dreams momentarily and concentrated on replying to Owen.

**

* * *

Rose says: **Right, let's get down to business. You know a Captain Jack Harkness? 

**Hooker boy says: **Maybe. How do I know you're not trying to kill him?

**Rose says: **Are you at work?

**Hooker boy says: **No.

**Rose says: **Call him up and ask if he wants to talk to Rose and the Doctor.

**Hooker boy says: **Doctor who?

**Rose says: **Just 'the Doctor'. Nothing else, just exactly that. The Doctor.

**Hooker boy says: **Fine – dialling now.

* * *

Rose finally minimized their conversation and noticed with gratitude that the Doctor and Mickey had both left her alone to find Jack. She took a deep breath. Was it her imagination or was this getting weirder all the time. She turned sideways and noticed that the guy on the right was calling someone on his mobile. Was that allowed in here? Her curiosity got the better of her and she leaned subtly to the side to glance at his computer monitor – his MSN was up. To her open surprise and astonishment, she found herself glancing at her own conversation with **Hooker boy**!!

"Oh my…" she whispered as the guy (presumably Owen) ignored her and his razor was finally answered.

"Hey, do you know someone named Rose?" Owen whispered into his mobile, barely audible. Whatever the answer was, Roe could hear shouting from the mobile and Owen winced, flinging the phone away from his ear. "She wants to talk to you, so does the Doctor – " More shouting. "Okay, okay, go online. Her email address is – " More shouting. "Shut it or I won't tell you!!" Immediate silence. "Better… it's BlaiddDrwg at hotmail dot com." Even Rose could hear the laugh that ensued. With a few final remarks, Owen snapped the phone shut and Rose averted her gaze just in time to receive a message.

**JackDancingIsMyLife has added you to his/her contact list. Accept or Deny?**

With trembling fingers, Rose clicked accept –

**The Captain Is In has just signed in**

Rose was swamped immediately with three conversations. Moving fast as to not miss anything, she clicked on the Doctor's window…

- - - - - - - - - - - -

_To be continued…_


	3. Chapter 3

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rose was immediately swamped by three conversations. Moving fast so as not to miss anything, she clicked on the Doctor's window first.

**

* * *

.Lord of Time says: **Found Jack yet? 

**Rose says: **YESSSSS!!!!

**.Lord of Time says: **Can I have his address?

**Rose says: **Yeah – **Jack**-underscore-**Dancing**-underscore-**Is**-underscore-**My-**underscore**-Life**-underscore- at hotmail dot com.

**.Lord of Time says: **ROFL!!

**Rose says: **What?

**.Lord of Time says: **Oh man…

**Rose says: **Doctor, stop it. At least his is true!

**.Lord of Time says: **And mine isn't?

**Rose says: **…

* * *

Rose should have kept her mouth shut. She didn't have to answer him, for she minimized his conversation and went to the next one: Owen, saving the best for last.

**

* * *

Own it says: **Okay, so why was Jack screaming? 

**Rose says: **What do you mean?

**Own it says: **Don't play dumb with me. You're sitting right beside me – you could have talked to him yourself!

**Rose says: **Took you long enough.

**Own it says: **xD

**Rose says: **XD

**Own it says: **So who's your boyfriend?

**Rose says: **Why don't you just ask me in person?

**Own it says: **It's much easier online – I may have a chance.

**Rose says: **He's not my boyfriend.

**Own it says: **So you're saying I **do** have a chance? XP

**Rose says: **Doubtful.

**Own it says: **Hey, I'll take what I can get. ;)

* * *

Rose was deeply amused by this stage, and couldn't help but grin. No one had paid her this much attention in what it seemed like ages – but then, all she had seen lately were a bunch of aliens… still, it felt nice to be appreciated every now and then. Rose was so intent on trying not to laugh out loud that she didn't notice the Doctor coming to pause behind her. She twirled her chair around from side to side – looking very much like the Doctor – as she bit her lip, smiling, trying to figure out how she should respond. Suddenly she felt a warm hand rest on her shoulder and she spun round fully to face the Doctor. She managed to minimize Owen's conversation window before doing so, though.

She glanced up, hoping to see favour in his warm, chocolate brown eyes, but instead was startled to see passionate anger in their depths.

"That wasn't Jack."

"No…" Rose replied slowly, wondering why he was so angry. "It was Owen."

"He's hitting on you," the Doctor said in disbelief and rage, his anger clearly showing on his face. "If he was here right now…"

"Doctor, chill!" Rose replied, surprised. "He was just having fun, that's all – "

"If he was here right now I would – " the Doctor continued like he hadn't heard her. Rose didn't have time to interrupt because Owen already had, bounding to his feet.

"You'd what?" he taunted, standing before the Doctor.

"What's it to you?" the Doctor replied, already having a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach that this was indeed Owen – a far better good looking man than he himself. Plus he was human… and young enough for Rose. He, on the other hand… the Doctor refused to think about it at the moment. He was growing more and more certain that if there was a contest between Owen and him, Rose would pick Owen.

"Guess, smarty pants," Owen retorted, proving the Doctor's suspicions correctly – at least some of them.

"Owen, I presume," said the Doctor icily and softly, standing to his full height.

"Doctor, Owen, stop this, right now," Rose demanded, resting her hand on the Doctor's arm.

"No, Rose. He's gone too far," the Doctor replied grimly to her, eyes locked on Owen. Owen glared back, unmoving. Secretly, he thrilled at the upcoming fight. Time to show off his sweet new moves. He stole a glance at Rose and almost smiled. She certainly was beautiful – just his cup of tea. And she was blonde for a change… she had a bit of spark in her too. Perfect.

"Rose… what a beautiful name," Owen breathed, his grin sickly sweet.

That was when the Doctor lost it. Rose watched in horror as he lurched forward and threw him a right cross on the jaw.

All Owen could remember was a train hitting him before crashing into his chair and landing haphazardly on the floor, stars in his eyes. The Doctor's punch had come close to rounding what had always been a square jaw. He closed his eyes as a headache induced by Sharpie fumes overwhelmed him, and suddenly knew no more.

_To Be Continued…_


	4. Chapter 4

The Doctor Discovers MSN MESSENGER

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 4

- - - - - - - -

Rose stared for a minute at the Doctor, overcome. Soon a smile was twitching at the corners of her mouth and her eyes crinkled with laughter.

What had possessed him to throttle Owen? She glanced down at Owen and with concern noticed that his eyes were still shut. "Doctor," she groaned outwardly as she scooted to her knees and gently touched Owen's cheek. "What did you do?" she sighed, inspecting his jaw and then his head. The jaw was bruised, and when she tentatively touched the back of Owen's head, she felt a large bump. "Jack won't be too pleased – oh no, Jack!" With a little helpless cry she rose and sprinted to her chair, flinging herself down in it as she maximized Jack's conversation window. The Doctor stood a pace back from Owen and smiled smugly as he rolled his shoulders experimentally and cracked his knuckles with pleasure.

Everyone had stared for a minute before returning back to their work, shrugging off the incident easily. The Doctor pulled over Owen's chair and sat, twirling from side to side with a dopey grin on his face. He glanced down at Owen's unconscious figure and said, "That's for the chair, mate," then he looked at Rose and wrapped his arm almost possessively around her as he read over her shoulder, his hand resting lightly on the chair back. Rose decided to ignore him, though the nearness made her heartstrings jerk and pound.

**

* * *

Bring that stopwatch, Ianto ;) says: **ROSE!!!!!!!!! 

**Bring that stopwatch, Ianto ;) says: **ROSE????

**Bring that stopwatch, Ianto ;) says: **ANSWER ME OR SO HELP ME, I WILL TRACK YOU DOWN!!!!!!

**Bring that stopwatch, Ianto ;) says: **ROSE!!!!!! FLIPPING ANSWER ME NOW!!!!!!!! STOP IGNORING ME!!!!

**Bring that stopwatch, Ianto ;) says: **ROOOOSSSSEEEEEE!!!

**Bring that stopwatch, Ianto ;) says: **ROSE, YOU ARE GOING TO BE IN SOOO MUCH TROUBLE WHEN I FIND YOU!!!!

**Bring that stopwatch, Ianto ;) says: **ROSE, ROSE, ROSE, ROSE, ROSE!!! ANSWER OR I'LL SEND THE WHOLE TEAM TO TRACK YOU DOWN!!!

**Bring that stopwatch, Ianto ;) says: **THAT'S IT!! I'm getting the Doctor to find you!!!!!

* * *

Rose was swamped with guilt when she finally answered the Captain and the Doctor snorted at his name.

**

* * *

Rose says: **Easy there, Captain.

* * *

The response was immediate.**

* * *

Bring that stopwatch, Ianto ;) says: **ROSE!!! 

**Rose says: **shh… it's okay. XD

**Bring that stopwatch, Ianto ;) says: **You scared me for a minute, honey. Well, actually for more than a minute… but who's counting – please say you're not.

**Rose says: **xD. I'm not, it's okay… oh Jack…

**The Captain is in the house says: **What?

**Rose says: **I just wish you were here so I could get a hug.

**The Captain is in the house says: **Aww… that bad?

**Rose says: **Hardly. You just had these _really_ good hugs.

**The Captain is in the house says: **XP. I miss you too, honey. How did Owen find you?

**Rose says: **Through Mickey Smith.

**The Captain is in the house says: **You still dating that idiot?

**Rose says: **Nope!

**The Captain is in the house says: **Hallelujah!

**Rose says: **XD. Aww, that's so mean.

**The Captain is in the house says: **Nah. It's the truth.

**Rose says: **Sowhere are you positioned?

**The Captain is in the house says: **Cardiff.

**Rose says: **Right. Can I give Owen a good whooping?

**The Captain is in the house says: **What do you mean?

**Rose says: **First of all, do you know that he's in British Columbia?

**The Captain is in the house says: **?!??!??!?!?!?!!!!!!!!!! –angry face inserted here-

**Rose says: **I take it that you didn't.

**The Captain is in the house says: **_NO!!! _He's supposed to be doing some research! We had another Weevil attack the other day!

**Rose says: **He's already received punishment enough so go easy on him.

**The Captain is in the house says: **The Doctor?

**Rose says: **He came on to me.

**The Captain is in the house says: **Ouch.

**Rose says: **Tell me about it. He gave him a concussion – and he's still unconscious.

**The Captain is in the house says: **Fantastic. Did you forget to mention that I need him for work in the morning?

**Rose says: **-winces- Sorry. You'll have to make do.

**The Captain is in the house says: **Why don't you come take his place? I can send Tosh over to get you.

**Rose says: **I don't think so. The Doctor and the TARDIS are inseparable.

**The Captain is in the house says: **I didn't invite him.

* * *

This made Rose still and the Doctor pause in the absent scratching of his nose. Had he not just heard that one of his team-mates was unconscious and concussed because the Doctor had gotten jealous?

**

* * *

Rose says: **Iiii don't think so. 

**The Captain is in the house says: **Didn't think you would anyway.

**Rose says: **What do you mean?

**The Captain is in the house says: **You love him like crazy.

* * *

Rose felt the arm around her tighten ever so slightly and she blushed, too shocked for words. She refused to look at the Doctor. She wouldn't deny it, but she wouldn't want to admit it either. Instead, she minimized his conversation and Owen's popped up. Before she knew what she was doing she had constructed a sentence.

**

* * *

Rose says: **Heya, you there?

* * *

The Doctor stilled her hands and Rose suddenly remembered that the person she was trying to talk to was on the floor… unconscious. Humiliated, she turned a sharp shade of red. The Doctor captured her hands in his and tugged them up to his lips…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_To be continued!!!_

_A/N: I love torturing you guys!! XD_


	5. Chapter 5

The Doctor discovers MSN MESSENGER

Chapter 5

- - - - - - - -

_The Doctor captured her hands in his and tugged them to his lips…_ and…

- - - - - - - - -

A/N: Me like to torture. xD


	6. Chapter 6

The Doctor's Discovery of MSN MESSENGER

- - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 6

- - - - - - - - - - -

They were interrupted rather rudely by Jack, who would not, could not, be ignored. Rose tugged away her hands and the Doctor let them go reluctantly, sighing. She blushed as red as a tomato and clicked on Jack…

**

* * *

Fully functional force field – yes, I have tried saying that when I'm drunk says: **Rose? I don't mean any offence with that remark – actually, you shouldn't be _taking _offence to that remark! Are you there? 

**Rose says: **I'm here. So is the Doctor.

* * *

There was an uncomfortable silence, even over a computer a thousand miles away. Finally –**

* * *

Fully functional force field – yes, I have tried saying that when I'm drunk says: Oh.Has he kissed you yet?**

* * *

Rose stared at the computer screen, uncomprehending what Jack was saying – or more bluntly, telling the Doctor what he should do if he hadn't done it already. You couldn't get more frank than that. Rose didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Because it was so Jack, she laughed.

The Doctor kindly gave her some space by going over to his own computer, which Rose was somewhat grateful for. Already she missed his presence, not that she rejected with a passion his decision to leave.

**

* * *

Rose says: **No – why would he?

* * *

She desperately hoped he would. **

* * *

Fully functional force field – yes, I have tried saying that when I'm drunk says: **… You're kidding me! He's crazy about you – and I'm going to be a stick in the mud and say that it's mutual. 

**Rose says: **What do you mean?

**Fully functional force field – yes, I have tried saying that when I'm drunk says: **Well, there are two ways. Mutual as in, you're just as crazy about him, or mutual as in, I'm crazy about you too.

**Rose says: **… I don't believe the last one.

**Fully functional force field – yes, I have tried saying that when I'm drunk says: **I'm wounded. ;)

**Rose says: **Knowing you, you would be.

**Fully functional force field fried – yes, I have tried saying that when I'm drunk says: **Ouch. That went deep.

**Rose says: **Nah.

**Fully functional force field fried – yes, I have tried saying that when I'm drunk says: **What is the Doctor's address – or does he have one?

**Rose says: **Yep – but wait, he didn't add you?

**Fully functional force field fried – yes I have tried saying that when I'm drunk says: **Nope.

**Rose says: **I'm gonna have a little talk with him… **Foxy**-underscore-**Doctor** **at** **hotmail dot com**.

**Never doubted 'em, never will – glad you're there, D and R – you must allow me to be the godfather says:** ROFL ROFL ROFL!! 

**Rose says: **What?!

* * *

Rose blushed hard and wished the ground would swallow her up whole when she read Jack's new name.**

* * *

Rose says: **CHANGE IT NOW, YOU IDIOT! 

**Never doubted 'em, never will – glad you're there, D and R – you must allow me to be the godfather says: **What? –innocent, wicked grin-

**Rose says: **JACK!

* * *

Suddenly a message popped up from the Doctor on her toolbar.**

* * *

Like a squashed banana peel says: **Heya, Rose. 

**Rose says: **Oh GOSH… Doctor, DON'T LOOK AT JACK'S NAME!!

**Ricky the Tin Dog says: **You know, when you say that, it means that he's obviously going to look at it.

**Rose says: **MICKEY. I forgot you were here!

**Ricky the Tin Dog says: **Oh yeah, that's me… you treat me like I'm dirt, Rose! Like I'm NUTHIN! (**A/N:** I think I've used that line in at least three of my stories – I loved it like nothing else when he said that in Boom Town. He was like, sobbing – poor Mickey!)**

* * *

Rickey the Tin Dog has left the conversation**

**

* * *

Rose says: **Time to add someone new? XD 

**Like a squashed banana peel says: **OH NO—**

* * *

Never doubted 'em, never will ****has been added to the conversation**

**

* * *

Never doubted 'em, never will says: **What now, Rose? Wha - 

**Rose says: **It's obvious you've never done adding to a conversation before.

**Never doubted 'em, never will says: **Lay off.

**Barbequed Hamster says: **Hey, Jack.

**Doubt will take you far – in the direction you do not always wish to go says: **Yo.

**Rose says: **Doctor, where do you get all of your bizarre names?!

**Barbequed Hamster says: **What do you mean, 'bizarre'?!? Was **.Lord of Time** bizarre??

**Rose says: **Not exactly… but **Barbequed Hamster **is. And what about **Like a squashed banana peel**?

**Barbequed Hamster says: **Fine! I'll change it!

**Rose says: **I didn't mean – oh, never mind.

**Tea man says: **Better?

**Rose says: **…No.

**Tea man says: **hufft! Picky, picky!

**Rose says: **Doctor…

**Alligator Pie, Alligator Pie, if I don't get some I think I'm gonna die says: **Better?

**Rose says: **DOCTOR! Just leave the bloody name alone!

**Alligator Pie, Alligator Pie, if I don't get some I think I'm gonna die says: **No matter how difficult the situation, there is no need to _shout_.

**Rose says: **Okay, you can stop there, Doctor – wait a minute… HOW DID YOU GET ITALICS???

**Alligator Soup, Alligator Soup, if I don't get some I think I'm gonna droop says: **Easy. I'm an expert hacker – this program is so simple; it's basic.

**Rose says: **Just lay off the Dennis Lee, okay?

**Alligator Soup, Alligator Soup, if I don't get some I think I'm gonna droop says: **Wait a minute! I need to do Alligator Stew first!

**Doubt will take you far – in the direction you do not always wish to go says: **This is probably the quietest I've been in a _long_ time.

**Rose says: **YOU TOO??!?!???!?!?!

**Alligator Stew, Alligator Stew, if I don't get some I don't know what I'll do says: **Okay, I'm done.

**Rose says: **Okay, now LEAVE DENNIS LEE ALONE. Do you hear me? Leave him ALONE.

**Puff the Magic Dragon lived by the sea… says: **Don't you mean 'Do you read me?' I can't hear you, Rose. One, you're half way across the room and two, you're not speaking – let alone moving your lips. Maybe you should rephrase that?

**Rose says: **OH NO! Leave Peter Paul and Mary ALONE!!!! –hides face in hands-

**Puff the Magic Dragon lived by the sea… says: **"Little Jackie Paper loved that rascal Puff, and brought him strings and sealing wax and other fancy stuff, oh!" SING ALONG, JACK!

**Doubt will take you far – in the direction you do not always wish to go says: **-screws up face handsomely- You're crazy, but you're on. Bet I could beat you!

**Puff the Magic Dragon lived by the sea… says: **Wanna bet?

**Doubt will take you far – in the direction you do not always wish to go says: **You're on – the _whole_ song. I pride myself on the memorization of all verses.

**Rose says: **You obviously haven't heard him sing, then.

**Puff the Magic Dragon lived by the sea… says: **Ready? One, two, three.

**Doubt will take you far – in the direction you do not always wish to go says: **Together they would travel on a boat with billowed sails, Jackie kept a lookout perched on Puff's gigantic tail – all the kings and princes would bow when e're they came, and pirates ships would lower their flags when Puff roared out his name.

**Puff the Magic Dragon lived by the sea… says: **(Head start! No fair!)Puff the Magic Dragon lived by the sea, and frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called Honah Lee, Little Jackie Paper loved that rascal Puff, and brought him strings and sealing wax and other fancy stuff – oh! Puff the Magic Dragon lived by the sea and frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called Honah Lee… Puff the Magic Dragon lived by the sea, and frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called Honah Lee…

**Doubt will take you far – in the direction you do not always wish to go says: **Puff the Magic Dragon lived by the sea, and frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called Honah Lee, Puff the Magic dragon lived by the sea and frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called Honah Lee

**Rose says: **I don't BELIEVE this. –wacks head on monitor-

**Puff the Magic Dragon lived by the sea… says: **Together they would travel on a boat with billowed sails, Jackie kept a lookout perched on Puff's gigantic tail, Noble kings and princes would bow when e'er they came, and Pirate ships would low'r their flags when Puff roared out his name. Oh! Puff the Magic Dragon lived by the sea, and frolicked in the autumn mist in the land called Honah Lee – Puff the Magic Dragon lived by the sea, and frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called Honah Lee…

**Doubt will take you far – in the direction you do not always wish to go says: **A dragon lives forever, but not so little boys,

**Puff the Magic Dragon lived by the sea… says**: A dragon lives forever but not so little boys, painted wings and giant rings make way for other toys. One grey night it happened, Jackie Paper came no more – and Puff that mighty dragon, he ceased his fearless roar. Oh!

**Doubt will take you far – in the direction you do not always wish to go says: **Painted wings and giant rings make way for other toys. One grey night it happened, Jackie Paper came no more, and Puff that mighty dragon, he ceased his fearless roar! (I pressed enter too soon) Oh! Puff the Magic Dragon lived by the sea

**Puff the Magic Dragon lived by the sea says: **Puff the Magic Dragon lived by the sea and frolicked in the autumn mist in the land called Honah Lee –

**Doubt will take you far – in the direction you do not always wish to go says: **and frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called Honah Lee, Puff the Magic Dragon lived by the sea

**Puff the Magic Dragon lived by the sea says: **Puff the Magic Dragon lived by the sea and frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called Honah Lee

**Doubt will take you far – in the direction you do not always wish to go says: **and frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called Honah Lee.

**Puff the Magic Dragon lived by the sea… says: **His head was bent with sorrow – green scales fell like rain. Puff no longer went to play along the cherry lane,

**Doubt will take you far – in the direction you do not always wish to go says: **What the heck? I thought that was it!

**Puff the Magic Dragon lived by the sea… says: **Without his lifelong friend, Puff could not be brave, so Puff that mighty dragon sadly slipped into his cave – Oh! Puff the Magic Dragon lived by the sea and frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called Honah Lee – Puff the Magic Dragon lived by the sea and frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called Honah Lee – KICK ME, SLICK PANTS!

**Doubt will take you far – in the direction you do not always wish to go says: **-stares dumbfounded- Bloody… -has regained composure- That's not fair.

**Puff the Magic Dragon lived by the sea… says: **What do you mean!?!? It's the song!

**Doubt will take you far – in the direction you do not always wish to go says: **So? I didn't know the last verse! So technically I finished it before you!

**Puff the Magic Dragon lived by the sea… says: **Nope. You skipped the first verse.

**Doubt will take you far – in the direction you do not always wish to go says:** Dang it. Oh well. Congratulations. Rose? You there?

**Rose says:** … unfortunately.

**Doubt will take you far – in the direction you do not always wish to go says**: Hah ha. Was it that cruel? XD

**Rose says:** Are you KIDDING? The Doctor was butchering that song!!

**Barbequed Banana says**: Was not!

**Rose says:** Was too!

**Barbequed Banana says:** Was not!

**Rose says**: … fine, I'm not going to argue with you.

**Barbequed Banana says:** -whines- Rose…

**Rose says:** What?!

**Barbequed Banana says:** I want you to argue with me! You're cute when you're annoyed.

**Rose says:** Thanks… for the compliment… I guess??

**Doubt will take you far – in the direction you do not always wish to go says:** Trust me, take what you can get.

**Barbequed Banana says**: Oh, don't worry – there's plenty more where that came from.

**Doubt will take you far – in the direction you do not always wish to go says:** Whoop – sorry, folks. I hate to do this, but I got to jet. Tosh just came in with a triple homicidal case. When you come down Doc, give us a hand, why don't you – since currently _my_ paramedic is concussed and unconscious…?

* * *

Rose gave a little start when she suddenly remembered that Owen was still lying on the floor, exactly that – concussed and unconscious. She spun around in her chair and noticed with a wince that Owen was trying to get up. She scooted off and gently touched his arm, trying to support him. She didn't have time to worry about the Doctor; it was all she could do to brace herself for Owen's weight. Apparently he had been watching her, for as soon as she had touched Owen, the Doctor came whooshing over.

"Leave him alone for at least a minute," Rose muttered to the Doctor through gritted teeth as Owen began to blink to get a hold on his surroundings.

"If you'll stop touching him," the Doctor returned jealously.

"Doctor! What's with the jealous boyfriend attitude going on today?" Rose asked, more than _slightly_ annoyed.

"Boyfriend?" Owen mumbled, almost inaudible. With a sigh Rose twisted him around and dropped him in a rolling chair that kind of, um, went…

_KA-BOING_

_ROLL-ROLL-ROLL_

**K-RASH**

Into a few printers, scanners, photocopiers, sharp computer tables and finally – his face went smack dab into – the half open door. Rose winced a little as Owen passed out again and the Doctor snickered openly.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	7. Chapter 7

Doctor's Discovery of MSN MESSENGER

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 7

Ahh, the fluff comes in this chapter!

Last chapter! AWWWWW

aaand... I can do a SEQUEL if I get enough REVIEWS or REQUESTS.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"Aw, Doctor, don't be cruel," Rose rebuked, sighing. "You really shouldn't laugh at his… misfortune."

"Sorry; can't help it." The Doctor tried to say this with a straight face, but failed when she looked at him, unconvinced.

"I don't believe you. You're behaving like a real jerk today, Doctor," Rose commented mildly, sighing again.

"Oi, I didn't go hit on his girlfriend," the Doctor defended hotly.

Rose stared at him, wide eyed and agape. "What did you say?" she asked him softly, wanting so desperately to believe she had heard him correctly.

"I said, 'Oi, I didn't go hit on his best friend,'" the Doctor replied, getting slightly embarrassed at the slip he had made and wasting no time in correcting himself.

"Oh," Rose murmured and turned away frustrated, not wanting him to see the look of disappointment in her eyes. The funny thing was if he had, he would have most likely corrected his false correction, as confusing as that might sound.

The Doctor felt confusion and frustration radiating off of Rose in waves. "Rose? You okay?" he asked in concern.

"Yep – mhmm," she replied absently, biting her lip and turning back round to smile up at him with hesitancy.

"You don't seem okay," he replied gently, stepping forward and in one smooth motion taking her hands in his as he looked into her eyes. Rose's heartbeat frantically and the fact that it was in her throat at his touch and nearness wouldn't let her speak. His hands were warm and gentle, smooth and firm in hers. She could have sworn he saw her colour heighten; he squeezed her fingers before letting go and captured her waist just as quickly, leaving her no time to respond.

"Really, I'm fine," Rose managed, refusing to meet his gaze.

"I'll believe you if you can look into my eyes and say it," the Doctor replied, his voice husky with intense emotion.

Rose looked straight into his chocolate brown eyes. "R—"

"Hey love birds!! Knock it off, you're distracting my banana!"

Rose and the Doctor both blushed crimson and in unison, turned around stared at the man who had spoken and both asked incredulously at the exact same time, "Distracting your Banana?!"

The man blinked at this double assault and stared a minute at the couple who were unconsciously reading each other's minds.

"YEAH. Hulllo… my BANANA!" He pointed proudly to a banana that was dressed up in a small suit that looked _exactly_ like the Doctor's. It also looked like it was meant for a Ken doll. The banana was leaning against the computer monitor, and it had a moustache drawn on, plus it was wearing a mini pair of silver and black sleek sunglasses.

The Doctor's jaw dropped when he saw this amazing spectacle and remained so until Rose quickly murmured into his ear, "Whatcha trying to do, catch flies?" playfully.

He turned to Rose to defend himself for being amazed and taken off guard. "He…! He has a…! He has a dre…! He has a dressed up…! He has a dressed up BANANA!!!" He began frantically gesturing back and forth.

Rose snickered behind her hand and laid her other one on his arm. "Don't tell me you want one that looks exactly like that, do you?" she teased.

"YES… only not the moustache. And those fake feet look disgusting – like prunes! Yuck… stewed prunes – you ever had that? I think I'll stick to chocolate pudding…"

"Doctor, I wasn't being serious."

"Really?" asked the Doctor in surprise. "I was being _completely_ serious."

"Were you?" asked Rose, slightly nervous.

"No," said the Doctor, being cheeky. He grinned at her, then swooped down to…

avoid the friendly slap she aimed at him. (Hah ha, made you think he was gonna snog her, didn't I? XD)

"Doctor, you nutter."

"Thank you."

"That wasn't a compliment," grumbled Rose.

"That was very much a compliment," murmured the Doctor back.

"Right, have it your way."

Just then at the corner of her eye, Rose caught a message popping up on her MSN screen.

"Just in case it's Jack or one of his goons," the Doctor began as Rose rolled her eyes, "I'm gonna joff back to my computer. See ya in a bit." And off he went, leaving Rose sighing and glaring at the guy whom she would now affectionately (of course) think of as the 'Banana Man'.

Indeed, it was Jack, much to Rose's pleasure.

**

* * *

Rose says: **What's up? 

**Captain Jack Harkness says: **Okay, one, what's your cell number?

* * *

After Jack had written it down, Rose's mobile began to ring.

"Wotcha," she answered quickly.

"Heya, honey!" Jack's cheerful voice came loud and clear over the mobile. Rose closed her eyes as she listened; she had missed that voice _so_ much.

"Hullo, Jack."

"Just seeing if it works. No way am I going to lose my only connection to you guys."

"Not your only connection, Jack."

"Close enough. Okay, Cheers."

"Wait, why don't we just talk over the phone?" Rose wanted to know.

"Coz talking on MSN is so much funner."

"Fine, but its your fault if the internet suddenly breaks down or Slitheen try to take over the world through MSN," Rose grumbled. As an afterthought, she added, "And if my fingers get numb halfway through a sentence or if I get paralysed from the neck down – "

"Okay, okay, Rose, I get the picture."

"Good."

"Bye."

"Cheers."

With that they both hung up – but before Rose could put her phone down she had gotten a text message. With a sigh she opened it.

Using this is fun too 

Rose sighed again and shook her head, silently laughing. She dropped her phone into her pocket where it was the most accessible, and typed a message to Jack on the computer.

**

* * *

Rose says: **Okay, Jack. What's up? 

**Captain Jack says: **Two: Would you accept if I dared you to do something?

* * *

Rose considered this for a long moment. Under the normal circumstances – considering that Jack's dares weren't _exactly_ on the clean side – she wouldn't. Now however, since she owed Jack for getting one of his valuable assistants concussed and unconscious, she would make an exception – this once, so he'd better make it good.**

* * *

Rose says: **Fine, Jack. _Just _this once. 

**Captain Jack says: **So I'd better make it good, eh?

**Rose says: **Stop speaking like a Canadian, and yeah. Make it good.

**Captain Jack says: **I double dare – so you can't go back on your word twice – I double dare you to go and kiss the Doctor. AND it can't be on the cheek, or on the neck – can a friendly kiss ever be on the neck? – it has to be on the lips, it has to be long… and you have to do it so that he'll definitely want to snog you again – but I'm sure you can manage that part quite easily. You have very nice lips, after all. (A/N: Heard that line in a commentary with John and Billie – he was all… "You have very nice lips, Billie." Billie: "Thank you!" Quite cute really.)

* * *

Rose stared in shock at the screen. What had she done?? Oh… what had she gotten herself into? This was horrible. She could just randomly go up to him and kiss him, or she could go up to him and say, "Jack dared me to kiss you, but I don't mind anyway. I've wanted to do it for a very long time, in fact." Ooh, this was horrible. How could Jack turn on her like that? BLAST HIM!**

* * *

Rose says: **Jack, you flipping - 

**Captain Jack says: **Easy there. No harsh language, please. If it helps, I'll tell you that he's crazy about you. He loves you, he just doesn't want to lose you. Trust me, I've gone through that phase a billion times. Go up to him and say, "Jack dared me to kiss you," if you want. You two have to get off the fence!

**Rose says: **I hate you.

**Captain Jack says: **Ooh, but you love me, really.

**Rose says: **… yeah, but I hate you too.

**Captain Jack says: **Seriously, you're going to kiss me the next time you see me.

**Rose says: **… Yeah, probably.

**Captain Jack says: **You're just upset about now. I understand. Do it or I'll send Ianto – ooh, no wait, I need him here – I'll send Gwen - No… need her too… um… - I'll send Tosh! – dang it, this is bad. I need more people – Oh well. I'll… send Owen to throttle you. No wait. DANG IT ALL! Forget it. Just do it.

**Rose says: **-mock salute- yes sir. –snickers-

**Captain Jack says: **Hah ha, very funny, barbaric Rose. Now _get to work!!_

* * *

Rose stood up with a sigh and debated how to do this. She was going to tell him the truth eventually… if it didn't work. If it did… she got her heart's desire. Finally settling down with a firm decision, she walked over to where the Doctor sat and put her hands on his shoulders, leaning down.

"Whatcha doing?" asked Rose, her hair dipping down to touch his head gently.

"Just chilling," the Doctor replied, a bit on the nervous side. What was he so nervous about? Rose wondered, for she could tell by the way he twitched subtly.

Suddenly he swirled around, dumping her into his lap (quite on purpose, mind) and Rose had to hold back a startled laugh as she wrapped her arms around his neck for support. He stared at her for a bit longer with a question in his eyes. Rose felt her heart stop before questioning him calmly, "So are you going to kiss me now or are you going to wait and have anxiety attacks about how I'm going to respond?"

The Doctor blinked at the question, and in a second he grinned, his smile blooming wider by the second. "Hmm, do I have a choice?" he asked back lightly.

"Nope," she answered steadily. "If you're not, I'm going to."

"Hm, that answers that question," he murmured, and before she could even think of a response he lowered his head and kissed her, long and hard. When they separated they were each smiling and Rose gently traced the Doctor's smile with light fingertips.

"I got a dare," Rose admitted softly.

"So did I," the Doctor confessed also, chuckling.

"Are you serious?" Rose gaped.

"Completely," answered the Doctor. "Jack dared me to somehow make you fall in my lap."

"Jack…" hesitated Rose, "he dared me to kiss you," she finally admitted, taking in a deep breath. The Doctor looked at her sharply, hurt intense in his eyes.

"Then you don't…?" he began, but Rose stopped him by taking his face in her hands and kissing him harder.

"I love you, if that's what you're asking," she teased lightly and breathlessly when they had finally let go.

The Doctor's grin lighted up his whole face as he leaned forward and kissed Rose again. However, this time it went further into passionate rather than casual as the Doctor's fingers lightly fingered the hem of her shirt and the belt on her jeans.

Suddenly they were interrupted by the guy beside them slapping their chair and shouting, "OI, GET A ROOM!" in their faces.

Both the Doctor and Rose turned crimson as they broke apart suddenly and Rose stood up, the Doctor following. "Care to?" he asked her, partly teasing. They were going back to the TARDIS, not to a hotel. Rose blushed all the same and accepted the arm he held out. Together they made their exuent, leaving Owen to the librarian.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

ROFL. Guess I owe an apology to those of you who were tired of fluff and loved the comedy part. I guess that's a warning, this doesn't have much comedy this time. I can write some more if you want... I think this is the end of this one though!


End file.
